Wolfram & Hart's New Clients
by texaswookie
Summary: With Angel taking over the Law Firm they had to get some new clients but do you really think that W&H are going to get upstanding citizens? Don't own any of the verses I'm playing with
1. House

When Angel took over Wolfram&Hart they also got some new clients:

Angel looked up as the others walked into the room. They had managed it they had dealt with the clearing of a criminal seeing to it that the man walked free yet another day. The entire group felt sick as they sat down in Angel's office and let the realization of what they had done sink in.

"So now what?" Fred asked as she lay in her chair her eyes haunted with guilt on helping with returning a murderer to the streets. The only thing that they felt good about was the fact that they had saved all of the children.

"Now we go over the next one of the files, and hope that not all of our clients are such monsters." Wesley returned to the young woman.

Kind of hard not to be when you consider that this is a demon law firm sweetums. Lorne reminded the former watcher from where he was sitting with a sea breeze in his hands as he tried to drink his own guilt away into oblivion. The Host had yet to remove his fedora and trench coat as he tried to hide himself.

The others nodded as they began sorting through the large pile of folders." Hey you can't go in there!" Harmony screeched as the doors were pushed open and a dark haired woman in a tight shirt and tight skirt walked into the offices. Despite her tight clothes there was a sense of professionalism to the woman that had people stop and look at her.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I was hoping that I could convince you to take my people on." The woman said breathlessly already eyeing the approaching security guards nervously.

The vampire sighed tiredly as he waved the guards off. "Your people?" Angel questioned looking the woman over curiously.

"Well I really only need you to take on one of them in particular." The woman admitted looking suddenly nervous. "However, if it means filing everything and everybody with you then I could probably work something out." She offered trying to convince the group to take her people on.

"And just who do represent?" Gunn asked, standing up letting the lawyer side of him take over as he approached the woman.

"Oh sorry," the woman said wincing at her mistake before she offered her hand to the group. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, I'm the Dean of Medicine at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

"A hospital from Jersey wants us to represent them?" Angel asked in confusion at the request. "Wouldn't it be easier to find lawyers that lived in New Jersey?"

"Well yes," the woman admitted reluctantly, "it would theoretically be easier on everyone if that were to happen. However we have managed to scare off a number of law firms due to certain members of our staff being a little difficult to get along with." The woman said evasively not wanting to admit to anything about her doctors.

"Who is it that you need us to represent for you?" Gunn questioned as he held his hand out to her.

The woman sighed as she handed over the file. "His name is Doctor Gregory House. He's an ass, there's no arguing that but he's also probably the best damn doctor that I've ever seen or heard of." She defended as the dark skinned man began skimming over the file curiously.

Gunn whistled softly as he saw the list of various past charges that had been brought up against the man that they were talking about. "Man, I didn't know that there was anyone that could really have so many complaints against him. Wouldn't mind seeing what he does against you man. He said as he clapped Angel on the shoulder in an amused way. I can see it now the Ass vs. the Brooder." He said with a smirk causing the others to chuckle while Cuddy began to let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she just might have someone that was willing to save House for the next time he did something stupid. Knowing House though they would probably only be able to use these people once before they were forced to use someone else. Either the sheer amount would drive them off or House's acidic tongue would force them away.

"So do you think that we can represent them?" Wesley questioned the group.

"It could be possible, we'll need to investigate a bit more be sure but if this is all that is in the file then I seriously doubt that we'll have all that much of a problem. That's particularly true when you compare him to some of the problems that our other troublesome clients create on a regular basis."

"Whoa, you think you have people that cause more problems than House can?" Cuddy asked in shocked disbelief. She was even more shocked as she saw the group all nod their heads in agreement at this question. "Well then, I'll let you get to it then." Cuddy said flashing her biggest smile as she shook hands with everyone even the man that had been sitting silently in the back of the room. When she saw his face she figured it was the shock over finding someone that would represent House that made the man looked green there weren't really green As the woman left the group a relieved smile on her face at finally finding someone that was going to able to keep House out of trouble.

"How bad can this one be I mean it's not like he's a demon right? Angel questioned the others. "I mean the guys a doctor how bad can he really be?"

"He's bad enough that the entire East coast will no longer touch him." Gunn explained to the vampire.

"We'll see, I mean what's the worst that he could do. It's not like he is going to do anything that could be really that dangerous could he?" Angel told the group confidently. "If he's not going to end the world I doubt that there is anything that he'll do that'll worry us to much."


	2. Malfoy

The texaswookie sighs as he finds himself once again trapped inside the start of his story. "Here we go again," he complains as he looks around. He looks up in time to see the Malfoy family walk in with their wands drawn. "Great, the reception area of W&H." The writer complains as several spells suddenly shoot from the wands.

"You know what is required of you do you not muggle?" Malfoy Sr. sneered out at him as he waved his wand around and shot another blast at the writer.

"Alright, Alright! I the author being blessed to be Texan and not British can't be JKR and I'm not Joss either so there's no way that I can own anything here!"

"Better, now leave us." Draco said smugly as he strode by the writer.

(Yeah I brought back the torture disclaimers since they seemed so popular last time around)

* * *

"So what are we looking at this time around?" Angel asked as he looked at the folder that Gunn had in his hands.

"Hard to say man." The dark skinned man admitted as he scanned the file. "The guy that wants us to represent him is Lucius Malfoy. He's supposed to be a rich and powerful wizard that joined up with a Dark Wizard."

"I thought that the idea was to weed some of the less savory business out?" Fred asked from where she was sitting. "I don't really think that this is really what we had in mind."

"Normally you would be right, but he sent us a letter detailing some of the things that happened while this dark wizard was in power, and if even half of this stuff is true then the guy and his family are actually lucky to be alive."

"What was the name of the dark wizard?" Wesley questioned the others curiously.

Gunn skimmed his files till he found what he was looking for. "His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort." Gunn replied with a smirk. "Some name huh?"

"Voldemort?" Lorne, Wesley and Angel all said in shock sitting up in recognition as they heard the feared name being mockingly tossed around.

"Um yeah why someone that you guys knew?" The former street tough questioned as he saw the fear that the others had in their eyes. He hadn't really thought that there was anything that could make the entire group get cold feet like they currently had. THey had faced the beast head on without heitation yet at the name of this wizard they stopped.

"He was a very dark wizard that wanted to kill off the entire non wand waving humans for starters." Wesley explained to the young man. "He used England as a start off point and had intended to continue on to the entire world after he was done. While he may not have planned on destroying the world he would have made life extremely difficult had he actually managed to accomplish his goals. The sheer amount of bloodshed that he would have created would have been close to that of World War two and that's only if he held himself back." The two Americans looked in shock as they listened to the potential threat that the wizard had been.

"And that's only the basics that are known about him sugar plums." Lorne added from where he was sitting. "He once made me do a reading for him." The demon shivered as he remembered that particular person and what he had gotten off of him. "His soul was all hacked up, and what there was of it there was darker than Angel cakes here jacket. In a way it was a lot like reading Angelus. In other words not a place that you really want to tell your friends about or ever go back to. Send my family there yes, but not my friends. What I did read of him though showed him as the one responsible for the deaths of all sorts of people. I nearly went to find someone that could scrub my mind after going through that." He admitted to them. "I really need a drink now after remembering that particular experience though." He said as he headed over to the wet bar to find something that would calm his nerves.

"Yeah I've heard of some of the things that he's done, none of it was really all that good." Angel solemnly agreed with the other two. "He liked to recruit heavily from some of the various so called darker creatures. From what I understood werewolves, some type of fear creatures and serpents were his favorite to use in the last wizard war. I heard that he tried to get some vampires and demons on his side but that there wasn't any that were all that interested in working with someone who was to likely to kill you after the smoke cleared. The fact that he was a human also worked against him as well. He preferred to work with things that could somehow still claim that they had humanity in them."

"That's well that's just disturbing," Fred told the others with a sick look, "and your saying that this guy wants us to defend him?"

Gunn shook his head at this. "No, one of his former followers wants us to represent him in the courts." He explained to the young woman.

"And what was his level of involvement in this war?" Wesley asked the man. "Was he really heavily involved with Voldemort or was he merely a person used as a scapegoat?"

"From what I can tell of all this man he was a bit of both. He worked hard on getting this dark Lord of his to power however when the chips finally fell the guy his wife and his kid all went and helped out the good guys. Not to say that they didn't help the bad guys plenty that is. The man's house was used as a home base for the dark wizards, the kid helped setup the death of a very important person in the wizards society which made it possible for there to be a large power vacuum that the bad guys were able to use to their advantage, the only one that doesn't have any real major crimes being presented against them is the wife." Gunn told them as he began flipping through the file examining the man's family. "In fact, according to one of the heroes of the final battle part of the success of the battle was the fact that she told everyone that he was dead buying the hero the time he needed to surprise everybody."

"So he's a good bad guy then?" Fred questioned him.

Gunn sighed and nodded. "From his accounts of the dark wizards living in his house it was closer to a home invasion than anything else. We could probably use that to support us in the legalities when it comes to court."

"Well get him down here so that we can start hammering out the details of his case then the sooner it gets done the sooner we can ourselves less or more for doing it." Angel ordered.

Gunn nodded and pressed a button on the phone. "Harmony, you can send the Malfoy family and their companions in now."

"Sure thing boss." The ditzy vampire chirped. The double doors buzzed open and a group of figures strolled through the doorway.

Angel looked up and had to contain a growl as he saw who had entered. Striding in as if they owned the place with sneers on their faces and money clanking by the purse strings of their robes was what looked like two human versions of Spike at different ages. One of them was a teen, while the other was a man in his mid forties. Each of the figures had platinum blonde hair that had been expertly gelled and had the same stormy eyes as Angel's grandchilde. To the vampire with a soul it was looking at what Spike could have been and what he would have been had Dru left the young boy alone. The woman in the middle might have been what a female version of Spike would have been. 'This was going to be a long case if they all looked like alternate versions of Spike.' The vampire thought to himself mournfully. The leader stopped before them and clasped his snake head cane behind his back as he addressed the group. 'Yes, this was going to be one of those days.' The vampire decided as he listened to the English speaking magic users drawl out a hello at him.

"These people want us to help clear them of all the charges that are piled up against them for their part in the war Angel." Gunn told his boss for the benefit of the new arrivals. "They are wealthy enough to use our full abilities if they should so choose."

"If they're so wealthy, then why don't they just have some wizard lawyers deal with the legal problems that they currently have?" Angel asked curiously wanting to understand the reasoning of the family better.

The older gentleman sneered at the vampire that stood behind the giant desk. "The defenders are not interested in representing any member of the Malfoy family. We require the best and intend to pay for the best. That is why we are here."

"Because no one else would dare to take the case?" Angel returned mockingly to the wizard not liking his tone and more than willing to meet him insult for insult. "Gunn what's your opinion?"

The dark skinned man nodded his head in acceptance of the group. "He didn't want to destroy the world and he did help the good guys in the last war. The whole family might be filled with supremacists but in the end they did the right thing and that at least means we ought to give them a chance."

"What are the chances of actually winning?" Wesley questioned them.

"Pretty good actually Wes." Gunn returned. "Potter, Granger, Hagrid, Lovegood, and even Weasley have all agreed to testify in their defense. All three are considered high ranking members or victims with their testimonies it will make the trial easier for us. The fact that they don't actually like any of them and have a really bad history means that their word will count for even more."

"Do it then." Angel told him with a nod from the others as they added the family to the list of people that they represented.


	3. Winchester

The texaswookie swallows as he sees the large machetes that the brothers are casually swinging around. "All right guys take it easy, I'm not the vampire Angel is."

"Well, let's just say that we thought that we would go ahead and get some practice." Dean said with a grin as he twirled the heavy blade in his hands.

"Or how about I do this instead? I the writer don't own any of the Angel show characters or the characters from Supernatural. Will that work." The writer asks smugly.

"Yeah it will." Sam said as he lowered his blade.

"Oh come on you can't be serious Sam." Dean argued with his brother the dark haired boy merely nodded his head. "Bitch."

"Jerk" Sam returned.

* * *

Angel was already wanting to beat his head on the table after dealing with that particular group and wondered just who it was that he would have to deal with next. It also seemed that some of the lawyers they had refused to represent House. The man it seemed was more annoying than he had originally thought. Still he doubted that things were too bad and if worse came to worse they could always have Gunn fly down there and deal with the man. "So who's next?" The vampire asked the others as he looked at the others.

"Sam Winchester, is here looking for someone to represent him and his brother." Fred informed the figure.

"Winchester?" Wesley said in surprise. "Surely you don't mean Dean and Sam Winchester, sons of the John Winchester?" He asked in awe.

""Um yeah I do." The woman said as she looked her file over. "Who are they?"

"They're real Rogue Demon Hunters." The Englishman explained to the others with awe in his voice.

"What are they wanted to be represented for? I mean I can't exactly imagine that they would want to be represented by Evil, so why are they here then?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Who knows, Wesley said shrugging. "it might have to do with the fact that their father is dead now though." He added as he tried to understand the group. "There is literally no telling what it is that they could be after."

"Well there is one way to find out Wes." Gunn replied dryly. "We let the guy in to tell his piece."

"Preferably after they've been searched for any and all kinds of weapons though right?" Lorne questioned the others nervously. "That pair is kind of well known for their shoot first and maybe ask questions about the demon. Only if they don't manage to kill the demon though sugar plum." The demon cautioned the group. "Otherwise its curtains time for their target. I would prefer to keep my heart beating in my buttocks though instead of ripped out, shredded, stabbed, shot, or blown to bits."

"Can't argue with logic like that man." Gunn returned as the doors opened and two figures walked through.

The group observed the pair as they walked up. They were as different as night and day or Buffy and Faith as Wesley and Angel thought. One was tall with dark hair, a serious face and brooding eyes that screamed unresolved pain. The other one though was his opposite short blonde with a smirk that told everyone that he was the best there was. "Gunn you better handle the talking, I really doubt that they'll want to listen to anything that Lorne or I have to say."

The street tough turned lawyer nodded to his companion as he faced off with the pair. "Welcome Mr. Winchesters."

"Yeah whatever man." The blonde said as he looked around the place with a sneer. The young man was obviously uncomfortable with being in the obviously upper class building. His beaten leather jacket stood out amongst the more expensive clothes that everyone else was wearing.

"Don't mind him he can be a bit of a problem sometimes." The dark haired one said before his brother could say anything that could get the two of them in trouble. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." He shook hands with Gunn as he introduced his brother. Sam was a contrast to his brother as he looked like he could actually become a part of the upper class world with only minimum help.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be talking with evil incorporated." Dean snarked at his brother as he eyed the group distrustfully. Fred blushed slightly as she felt the eyes of the young man on her. Although there are obviously some perks to being around here when all of the girls look as hot as you and the receptionist.

"Right, how about we get to what your problems are instead and see if we can't send you on your way then?" Gunn returned coolly not liking the way that the elder of the two Winchesters seemed to be mentally undressing his ex girl right before his eyes.

"Yeah sure no problem, Sammo show these guys what you got and what you need done." Dean returned flashing a cocky grin at the Texan girl before turning to focus on his brother and the dark skinned man.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and his use of insulting nicknames. "Right well we actually have a few matters that we're going to need help with. The first one being that there are federal warrants out there for our arrests and the agent in charge of tracking us down has stayed fairly close to our tails."

"Yeah he's smart enough to follow us, but too dumb to realize that we're the good guys and saving people's lives." Dean shot out to the others. Sam turned to glare at his brother. "What? I'm just saying that the guy only sees what he wants to see."

"Dudes got a point," Gunn said, "there are just some people that blind when it comes to what's really out there. It's like they're trying to get themselves killed despite all of the evidence that we got. It don't fit in their little world then obviously it don't really exist.

Dean grinned at the other man. "Finally someone that understands how it is."

"So you want us to get the federal government to either drop the warrants or to give you a chance to defend yourselves then." Wesley noted as he wrote down the request. "What are the charges that they have against you?"

Dean frowned for a minute as he tried to remember the list of things that they had been charged with in the past. He began ticking the things off on his hands. "Um grave desecration, impersonating Doctors, destruction of public property, impersonating law enforcement, credit card fraud, impersonating federal agents, destruction of private property, stealing, and oh yeah the number one would probably have to be murder, I'm sure that there are some speeding tickets in there somewhere as well. Was there anything else on the list Sam?" Dean asked his brother after he finished the list.

"Yes, actually there is." Sam said with a desperate look on his face that made the others all watch the boy closer.

"Sam no." Dean growled obviously knowing where this was going. "Part of the condition of the deal is if I try and weasel out of the deal then you go back to being dead, and that so is not going to happen."

"Deal what deal?" Fred questioned curiously.

"A crossroads demon deal." Sam shot off before his brother could say anything that would convince him to stop talking.

"Sam." Dean practically yelled at his brother in annoyance.

"A crossroads demon?" Wesley questioned in surprise. "That is some fairly potent deal making, the chances of coming out of that with anything good is not all that good. What was the deal? Perhaps we can somehow negate that if we know just what it is that we're working with."

"My life for Sammy's," Dean said nodding toward his brother glaring at the group daring them to make a comment.

"How long do you have left on the deal?" Gunn questioned as he began considering the various options that they might have.

"About six months are left for my year long deal. The demon wasn't all that interested in giving me time to figure something out." Dean informed them.

"Right, we'll have someone work on the federal problem and I'll personally look into this crossroads demon deal. I'll tell you know though that their deals are trickery they pretty much created contracts." Gunn informed them letting him realize what their chances were of getting out of the deal.

"I understand man just do your best." Sam pleaded at the man.

"No, don't do anything." Dean argued.

"We'll help, and show you our findings if we manage to find anything that might help you out." Wesley returned. "Crossroad demon deals are notorious for being just about unbreakable though."

"Do what you can," Sam said, "we'll get to that part if you manage to find anything."

"Sounds fair enough."

Angel waited until the pair had left before groaning. "How come all of the other demon hunters can manage to stay off the radar but those two make enough trouble that the entire supernatural community could be exposed because of all of the noise that they make?"

"Well I'd suggest killing them, but somehow I don't think that they would be all that willing to let us slit their throats." Eve said from a corner where she seemed to appear as if by magic. "Then again, its partly thanks to them that Samuel Colt's, Devil Gate got destroyed so kind of hard to be sure about that one."

"They did what?" Angel growled out in surprise. Everyone knew all of the work that Colt had put into his Devil's Gate. Heck he had actually helped to lay some of the track when the man had first started construction.

"Hey, according to the rumor mill it was an accident on their part kind of like your destroying the chance of eternal peace with Jasmine." She added with a grin as she looked at the group of angry heroes that seemed to deflate as fast as they had blown up. The woman decided to twist the knife just a little bit deeper into the group. "They happen to fit your profile though. They don't want to end the world in fact they want to save it." She mocked with a smile before she headed toward the doors ignoring the deadly looks aimed at her back.

"I really hate when she's right." Angel grumbled to the others.


	4. SHIELD

The texaswookie swallows nervously as he looks at the guns that were now being held up in his face. "I take it its disclaimer time?"

"Wow got ourselves a real genius here guys." Vic Mackey told his companions mockingly as he cocked his gun.

"I the texaswookie do hereby swear that I have no ownership in Angel which belongs to Joss and as for the SHIELD characters I have no idea but I think its FOX."

"Good boy," the leader of the Strike Team said as he patted the Texan on the head.

* * *

"So who are our next people?" Angel asked as he pulled a mug of blood up to him. After dealing with the brothers he was hoping it wasn't another group he much preferred it when it was him and his team against whomever or whatever.

"A Detective Vic Mackey." Gunn said angrily as he looked the file over.

Someone that you know Charles? Fred asked the lawyer with interest always interested in hearing more about the pasts of her friends.

You could say that. Gunn replied darkly as he stared at the document as if his angry gaze would cause it to simply disappear..

The group looked up as a short, broad shouldered, bald man wearing a badge walked into the room. For a human he had a fairly intense gaze as he eyed the group cautiously. "Hey," the man said with a grin as he offered his hand. "I'm detective Mackey they said that you guys were the best lawyers around." He flashed them all an easy going smile that lightened his craggy features to make him seem trustworthy.

Gunn made a point of studying the notes in the file leaving Angel as being the one who had to shake the man's hand. "I'm Angel the new C.E.O and this is my team." He said nodding toward the group. "Wes is the guy in need of a shave, Fred is the girl, Lorne is the guy working at the bar and then there's Gunn.

"Yeah we've met before," Gunn snapped as he looked the files over.

"Really and when did we meet?" Vic asked curiously wondering what was wrong with the man.

"My problem is that the last time we met you held a gun on me." The young man said with a glare. "Because of you my sister was raped and all because we wouldn't be your eyes and ears in the Badlands."

"The Badlands?" The man said in surprise not figuring the figure before him knew where in L.A that was. "Oh right the Gunn." Vic said as he eyed the man before him as he tried to recall a punk with a large set of daggers, a sharpened staff, a crossbow and a beaten up old truck. "Looks like you've come a long way from being the biggest fish in the pond that was the Badlands man." He congratulated the kid.

"Yeah, and you're a long way from the Barn." Gunn spat out at the man. "So why don't you just watch yourself before I decide to toss you out the door."

"You wouldn't want to try that." Vic told the young man with a cocky smile.

Gunn smirked back as he glared at the cop. "You ain't at the Barn or on the street where that badge of yours means something man. Here we got different rules that could still let me kill you." The Lawyer was so angry he had yet to notice that his street accent was coming back. You ain't nothing here."

Vic looked suddenly nervous as he realized that he was not the one in control here and that his usual bullying tactics weren't going to help things either. "How about I just say what my problems are instead and then we see if your willing to help out?" He tried acting like the rationale person of the pair of them.

"Fine, what have we got guys?" The man looked at the file before looking up with a victorious grin. "So they got you on some of your bad deals huh? They're trying to put you away after all of the crap that you've done. Can't say it happened to a nicer guy really.'"

"What kind of crimes are we talking about Gunn?" Angel asked cautiously not wanting to upset his friend any more than he already was.

"Well let's see Angel we got smuggling, torture, murder, extortion, taking bribes, obstruction of justice, concealing evidence, blackmail, hijacking, theft, embezzlement, drug trafficking, money laundering assault, and accessory to murder. It might have been easier to ask me what wasn't on the list of crimes that the guy's being charged with." Gunn explained as he looked up at the cop with a vicious smirk. "Looks like you've been a busy person these past years Vick. There's probably enough stuff here to bury you for at least a couple of lifetimes. Man who knew that the white boy here was such a bad boy? Well who knew that could actually do something about it without having to worry about you sending your dogs after them that is."

"And how many times have I kept the streets clean of things like assault rifles, serial killers and rapists?" Vic snarled back. I'm sorry about your sister I really am you know I hate rapists almost as much as I hate cop killers. Everyone knows that if I had done roughing you up would have done that I damn well wouldn't have messed with you or at least done it at your crib.

"My crew would have torn your little strike team apart. Gunn returned to the man straining to keep himself from launching himself at the man.

"Enough." Angel interrupted before the two could continue. "Gunn I know you're not going to like it, but I think if he's honest about trying to help people then we should represent him. However it will be someone else not you that does it all right?"

"Fine Angel, just don't expect me to be happy about it though." Gunn grumbled as he walked away.

Angel turned to face a smug looking Detective. "Don't say a word." He warned the man. "You're on thin ice as it is. If I find out that you've been less than honest with me I'll turn you over to Gunn and his crew and lock the doors with you inside. Now get out of here before I get angry."

Vic in a rare moment decided against leaving with a final parting shot and merely nodded and walked out the door. The others all heaved sighs of relief as the man disappeared. "I'm gonna hold you to that Angel." Gunn said his back still toward the vampire.

"You know I'll do it." Angel returned getting accepting nods from the others.


	5. Magneto

The texaswookie groans as he sees a figure dressed in black leather a cape and a helmet land in front of him. "Greetings human, I believe that you know what it is that I want from you." The figure said omniously.

"Yeah, and what happens if I don't feel like saying the words this time around?" The Texan challenges the mutant over lord.

"Very simple really." Magneto says as he raises his hand and the pair watch as a heavy refigerator is now hovering over the writers head.

"Well that seems to be a pretty good reason." The writer agrees, watching the hovering object nervously. "I the writer do hereby deny any and all ownership to the BTVS and Marvel universes. That better big guy?"

"Much," Magneto said as he flung the object away.

* * *

"The next person on our list is a man by the name of Eric Lehnsherr, A.K.A Magnus, he was born as Max Eisenhardt, and he's an international terrorist that goes by the moniker of Magneto." Gunn told the others as he passed the latest files for the newest man that they were now discussing. According to this he's one of the most powerful known mutants."

"What exactly are mutants?" Angel asked curiously.

Fred smiled as she began explaining. "Mutants are people with extra powers and abilities." She said with a grin as she began sharing scientific information. "Some in the supernatural community think that they might be part demons that have merely evolved with certain crossbreeding of humans. Others believe that they might be the result of magic having found a new way to express itself in people.

"So how does this power show up?" Angel questioned with interest.

"There are several theories on that, however there are others that believe that it is a natural part of human evolution particularly in the science community. Dr.'s Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, and Nathaniel Essex have all written theories on that side of the theory."

"What kind of power are we talking about anyways?" Wesley asked curiously as he looked the file over. "Does it all appear the same or does it vary in some ways?"

"It varies from person to person." Fred continued, "That's part of what makes it so fascinating. There have been people with documented physical changes giving them more animalistic abilities, others have been seen with mental powers, there are some with elemental, and molecular powers as well."

"So there are no one same set of powers then?" Angel questioned with interest.

"There are people with similar powers, but the exact same type of powers is extremely rare occurrence unless your related to each other in some ways and usually not even that is enough to cause the exact same powers or abilities."

"Could Gwen have been a mutant?" Gunn asked with interest as he thought back to a former fling of his that had the ability to fling electricity out of her hands. The young woman had used her powers to help her to rob places left and right and had a soft spot for glass animal figurines. The young man had actually mailed her a couple of the rarer ones and a copy of her Wolfram and Hart file as a way to remember him by.

Fred looked startled at the theory that was given to her. "That's very possible Charles; in fact it's very likely now that I think about it." The scientist looked surprised that she hadn't thought of that possibility before.

"So what exactly does this guy do then?" Angel asked with interest.

"The guy has the ability to manipulate magnetic fields in any way that he wants." Wesley said in disbelief as he examined the files. "Imagine all of that power within one person." The man said in wonder.

"And what exactly does that mean in terms of what he can do Fred?" Angel questioned the woman with interest. He only new the basics on how magnets worked and was sure that there was more than he knew about.

"Well theoretically it means that he has the ability to fly, move things with this ability the amount of power he has is unknown but according to these records he is potentially one of the strongest ten mutants in the world."

"What are the names of some of the others in that list beautiful?" Lorne asked the scientist curiously as he took another pull from his tumbler.

"Let's see, there's En Sabah Nur, Jean Grey, Charles Xavier Orro Munroe, Eric, Anne Darkholme, Wanda Maximoff, Nathan Dayspring, and Kevin McTaggert. There may be others just as powerful or more powerful but these are the known ones that have enough power to change the way that the world is looked at according to some theories they could actually reshape the world if they wanted to." The others nodded as they listened to what the woman told them.

"What's this guy in prison for and how did they manage to arrest him if he's so powerful?" Gunn asked curiously.

Fred sighed as she began to lecture the group on the prison that their potential client now found themselves in."The prison is made completely of plastics with no metal at all the only metal is more than a hundred feet away from the entrance making it impossible for him to sense it or use it with his powers. The human body has some iron in it however it's not enough for him to manipulate to help him out."

"So since he can't do that then he's left with whatever he can do physically then?" Lorne asked not wanting to find that the person that they were talking about could suddenly appear if they didn't agree with him.

"That's correct," Fred said as she passed out the blueprints to the designs of the prison. "The prison was designed by Tony Stark making nearly impossible for it to be broken out of without a lot of work. The security protocols to get in and out were done by Stark, Professor Xavier, and General Ross"

"So he's not getting out of there anytime soon then?" Gunn asked as he glanced at the odd drawings of the giant bubble.

"Right," she said with an excited nod.

"So how are we supposed to talk with him then if he's stuck in this giant bubble?" He continued.

"We have options on that one. We can either have a phone conference call style meeting done, or we can go down there and talk to him face to face." The scientists eyes glowed at the prospect of getting to look the prison over in real life as opposed to just looking at the blue prints before them.

"Joy." Angel deadpanned to the others. "What is he locked up for anyways?"

"Crimes against humanity is the official one with a number of others." Gunn explained to the others. "Seems that he attempted to make a number of regular people just like him. On his list of targets happened to be a number of world leaders as well. Had he managed to get this through he would have forced these powers and abilities onto a number of people. The process would have ended up with killing everyone that was affected."

"Sweet guy that we're thinking about representing, are you sure that you want to help this guy? I mean there has to be other that we can work without getting involved with him." Lorne said hopefully.

"He claims he didn't know about the fact that the transformation was deadly." Wesley said as he examined some of the statements that the man had given. "He thought that it was permanent, his test subject managed to escape before he could finish running his tests and he therefore was unaware of the fact that the man died a few hours later."

"Well let's get on the phone with the man then and see if we can't get a bit of an idea of what kind of person that we're dealing with then." Gunn said not about to say anything about what the man might be like.

It took a while to get the call through even with the pull Wolfram & Hart had but eventually they had a phone conversation with the self proclaimed Master of Magnetism. "Good evening sir, before we proceed how would you prefer to be addressed?" Gunn said quickly taking control of the conversation.

"You may address me as Magneto." The cultured voice responded to the young man. "It is my true name, it is who I really am." Despite himself Angel winced the way this man spoke. It reminded him of the way that vampires chose new names after being turned. If this man was really as powerful as he believed then he wasn't sure how to feel about the man copying vampire naming mentality.

"Thank you Magneto, we would hate to have accidently insulted you by calling you something else." Gunn returned.

"I thank you for understand the fact I have a true name." Magneto returned with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Now then, I understand that you want to know whether or not it would be safe to represent me."

"That's right, we want to know just what it was that you were trying to do before we make a final decision." Wesley returned to the man.

"I was merely attempting to try and save my people before anything else could happen to them." Magneto informed them as he tried to explain his actions to the group. "Surely you have seen the way that the humans are treating mutants already? They don't even count them as human beings," he spat, "and I know of at least of one person that was cruelly tortured and experimented on just because he had the power to survive the process. Can you honestly tell me that I am in the wrong to want to strike back before my people are led into camps and slaughtered as if they were animals?"

The group paused as they considered the impassioned words of the man on the other end of the line. The man/mutant had really and truly done what he thought was the best for his people how could they not at least listen to what he had to say? Were they all that different in their own way the only difference was that they lived in a world that chose to ignore them. If the world knew of their lives though would they have been any more free, or would they all be hunted down like monsters.

Gunn broke the silence as he was reading the files. "As a Death Camp survivor we can use this as a part of your defense." He informed the man. "I don't think insanity would be right, but more like fear. We could say that you became irrational for a while even call you a crusader. Depending on the people that hear your case it could determine just how the case will go. The fact that you survived will mean that you will have to be listened to you and there won't be a person that can deny that. If we were to subpoena this mutant that was experimented on then we could also use him as justifiable proof that all of your fears were being made into realities." Gunn speculated to the mutant leader.

Magneto chuckled as he listened to the young man. "Yes, your plan has merit to it. Your plan could easily be used to great results.

"I think we actually have a better than average chance if we play that card now that I think on it." Gunn said as he began figuring the case out. "We could also play the fear card, and if we really need to do it we can remind them that the various governments have been using mutants for lab rats and that maybe the basic human rights of several mutants have been violated and you were merely responding in kind to make the world more aware of it. If they argue that they're not human then we ask them why a mutant is being tried in a human court of law and get your case dismissed as no one could technically act as judge because there are no mutant judges and that would get you freed."

"I think that this could indeed work." Magneto agreed. "I take it this means that you will consent to taking my case then?" He questioned the man earnestly as he found someone who had the ability to get him out of the courts before they tried to pull something on him.

"Well guys what do you think?" Angel questioned the others. "I think we should. He's only trying to save lives."

"His methods are not ones I completely agree with, but I can see his side of the argument somewhat." Wesley grudgingly admitted to the others. "I vote for helping him." The others nodded with varying degrees of acceptance.

"It looks like you have yourself some lawyers Magneto." Gunn told the person on the other end of the line.

"Thank you I will not forget this." Magneto promised the group. "When the time comes that mutants are the rulers of the world I shall remember what it is that you have done for me during my incarceration."


	6. Lionel

The texaswookie looks at the sword that Lionel Luthor was expertly swinging around in the air. The man done limbering up advanced on the writer with a feral gleam in his eyes. "Well now my dear writer, I do believe that your options are clear. You can either say the disclaimer or I can skewer you with this sword." The man said as he held a large and very sharp fencing sword up against the writer.

Right so, I don't own the Angel or Smallville characters. "They belong to Joss and D.C. Now can you please point that thing somewhere else?"

* * *

Lorne looked up from the file that he was currently looking at. "Well boys and beautiful our next contestant is world renowned business man known not only for his fat pocket book but also for his cut throat business methods." The demon pushed the file across toward the others. "If he had green skin and horns I'm sure that my dear old mom would have loved to adopt him."

"Lionel Luthor?" Angel questioned curiously while he noticed that the rest of the team had their eyes open in surprise ast the name of the man." I guess I don't know that name all that well, does anyone else know anything about this guy?" He asked as he fished for information about the prospective client.

The group all turned to look at their boss and shook their heads in disbelief at his lack of knowledge of the man on the other side of his doors."Only you could not know about people like Lionel Luthor man." Gunn mocked the vampire with a smirk. "You can give us a complete history of some of the most vicious monsters in history and even remember attending weddings in Vegas but ask you about someone that's still alive that's not in the business and you completely blank on us."

"That's not true, I know who Wayne Gretzky is." Angel defended himself to the former hood.

"Knowing hockey players doesn't count, all though it does mean that there is some hope for you." Fred added into the teasing with a smile.

"So who is he?" The vampire pressed getting back on topic.

"A business man from Metropolis; he worked his way out of a place known as Suicide Slums. Rumor has it that he's the dirtiest business man to ever come out of the city in the last fifty years though. He's got a reputation for being more ruthless over making money than a vampire experiencing bloodlust. His company is considered one of the top ten money makers of the world behind the fortunes of people like the Queens, Waynes, and Teagues. You do know who those people are right?"

"Yes, I know who all of those people are." Angel returned to his friend. "Darla used to do odd jobs for the Teagues as required back in Europe, I've used weapons from Queen Industries in some of the wars I've been on, and I happened to have worked as a night guard for the original Wayne Merchant House." The others stared at the vampire in shock as he released the little nuggets of information to them about his past. "If he's that successful why does a guy like him need our help? I would think that he'd have an army of his own lawyers that he could call on when he needed them to come and save his life, fortune, or name." Angel said deciding to ignore the flabbergasted looks that he was receiving from the others. He never could understand why they seemed so shock when he told him some piece of his past like that.

"Normally he would, but his son is the one trying to prosecute him and the guy happens to have seized a majority of the company assets and is using them against his old man." Lorne responded from his seat after he got over his surprise. "Evidently the family just loves to get one over each other like this."

"In other words all of the family lawyers he would normally have used are going to be helping the prosecution in putting him away and he needs our help. Angel summarized looking less than thrilled at that prospect since he had a rough idea of what a family that could compete with the likes of the Waynes was worth.

"That about sums it up." Wesley agreed with the assessment.

"Fine show him in, let's get this whole mess dealt with already." The vampire returned.

Gunn nodded before pressing on a button and the big double doors opened to allow a tall man with long dark hair that was streaked with gray to walk in. "Angel, allow me to introduce Lionel Luthor, the original driving force behind Luthor Industries, Luthor Tech, Luthor Research, Luthor Development, and I'm sure that there are a few other Luthor named companies that I've forgotten."

"Like to put your mark on the world don't you?" Angel questioned the man as he looked him over.

The man nodded at the dark haired vampire that was eyeing him coolly. "People judge a man for how he is remembered Mr. Angel." He said as if lecturing an ignorant child. "How better is it to be remembered than to have your company to live on even after you are gone?"

"So you figure by throwing your mark around you can be remembered is that it?" Angel asked with interest. "You better be careful, sometimes it's our worst parts that are remembered instead of what we would like to be remembered for." He warned the man that had an arrogance that was similar to the Masters or the Beasts.

Luthor smirked at the man as if he had told him a humorous joke. "It is why men of power such as ourselves must insure that our secrets never come up to haunt us. It is also why the victor is the one to write how things happened in history."

"Too bad your secrets appear to have found a way to slip out of the closet." Angel returned meeting the all knowing smirk with a bored look. "You've gotten arrogant and cocky in your old age Luthor."

"Yes I admit that I have become somewhat soft, however I am not so soft that I cannot get back in and deal with this mess. I'll deal with my son and his little friends yet. I may have underestimated Miss Sullivan but I am far from out of the game. As the great strategist of the years all know I merely have to attack them no matter the problem there is always a weakness that can be exploited." The man said sagely as if he was imparting some great piece of wisdom onto the group.

"You also have to be careful that your attacks don't end up costing you more than you gain though." Wesley informed the man.

"Yes that is all too true." Lionel agreed with the Englishman as he clasped his hands behind his back like a decent person. "My son and Miss Sullivan did a good job though in their attempts to take them down even if I fall I will be able to rest knowing that my son has the company in good hands." The man said with an arrogant smirk. "The new lion replaces the old," he said as if remembering something, "of course the old lion doesn't have to give up without a fight either." The man said confident that he would be able to overcome the challenge that was now before him.

"So what exactly are the crimes that they are trying you under Mr. Luthor?"

"The primary ones would be the killing of my parents and collecting the money from their deaths to launch my own business." The man explained to the group. "I need to get Miss Sullivan to halt her ideas of testifying and I need some sort of problem to distract Lex so that he's not aware when I finally make my move." The various members of the group shared a look as they saw that the man was already scheming to somehow pull something or other acting as if the legal problem was really nothing and that soon he would be the one back in power making life difficult for those that had dared to challenge him and his power.

"So man, how would you classify yourself?" Gunn finally questioned as he looked the figure over.

"I am a business man." Luthor replied, "and since business is like a war that never ends I am also a general."

"I see." Lorne said from his position not believing what all he was getting from the figure before him. The man may not have been singing but he was still getting some really disturbing hits off the man.

"So what are your plans once you come back to the power that you once held in your company?" Wesley questioned eyeing the man.

"Simple really, I return to gathering power whether it be knowledge, money, or political. There are so many types of power out there for me to gather from." The man said smirking as he thought of the key around his neck and the stone in his pocket. There were more ways to power than even this group knew and it would be his pleasure to gain each and every one of them and revel.

Angel looked at the man for a moment before he began speaking. "Let's get one thing straight here Luthor. You seem to be intent on comparing you and me as the same type of person and you couldn't be farther from the truth. You are nothing but scum. You might have dressed yourself up in all of those fancy and expensive clothes." He said nodding toward the designer suit that the man was wearing. "Only thing is that deep down your still the cut throat from Suicide Slums that liked to rough people up." The vampire said as he tossed a file with a picture of an younger Lionel receiving money from someone. Angel then turned to the others leaving Luthor to merely stare at the photos in shock as he thought that he had covered all of the tracks t his less than clean past. He had thought all those bits of evidence had long been destroyed particularly when you consider how much trouble Lex had in finding the scraps of information that he had. "Well what do you guys think? Do we help the guy take his company back from his son or do we kick him out?"

"He's yet another that simply wants to prove that he's the best". Wesley said, eyeing the man with dislike. "He lacks the charisma of Magneto, but he has other things going for him and as long as he's not trying to rule the world I can see little reason as to why we shouldn't give him the aide that he requests."

"I think we can help him man, besides it's not like he wants the world to end because then he won't have the power over anyone. He needs people to much for him to want to do something that would kill everyone." Lorne replied to the vampire. "Besides, there's something about him that says we should help him. He's got a destiny Angel, and he won't be able to perform it if he's tucked away in a prison cell despite the fact that he probably deserves to be allowed to rot. No he needs to be prepared for what is coming." The others all looked at the smug looking man before they nodded with the assessment of the millionaire. Lorne was rarely wrong when he got his readings on people and they usually helped people to figure out just what kind of person that they were dealing with.

"Very well then, we'll represent you Mr. Luthor." Angel said darkly. "Just know that it's because we know that in the end that you'll be a better resource out in the world than in whatever prison that they lock you in."

"Thank you all, and I shall of course strive to accept the honor and responsibility that this destiny that you have foreseen for me. Who knows there may come a time when we are actually on the same side in more than the name of the company." Luthor said, giving a small bow before walking out of the office before the group could change their minds. He did wonder what it would be that this destiny that the others had seen for him and just what his part in the world would be.

"I really doubt that and if we are it's going to make me wonder if we're even on the right side anymore." Gunn stated as he stared at the door that the man had left through.


	7. Fast and the Furious

Brian smirked as he looked at the writer instead of the road and continued to speed up. "Umm, you can look at the road anytime now the writer says as they continue to increase in speed.

"After you say it," Brian informed the writer with a smirk.

Alright I don't own the rights to any of the characters that are being used in this tale.

Thanks. Brian said as he turned to look at the road and spun the car around.

* * *

"I'm almost afraid to ask who or what is next." Angel admitted to the others as he looked at the stack of folders that the others had. The others smirked at the vampire for a moment all of them remembering that it had been his decision to join up with Wolfram and Hart. "Don't start, just someone break out another file of someone that doesn't want to rule the world." The vampire told the others in annoyance.

Gunn smiled as he pulled out the next file. "Well man, the next person is actually not interested in ruling the world or in killing everyone and thing he sees."

"So what is his legal problem then, and why did he want to get Wolfram & Hart to represent him. Isn't it kind of hard to believe that regular guy wants to use us if he's not something that wants to rule, kill or sacrifice several people?"

"Think of it as a whole new type of client Angel cakes." Lorne informed him as he began reading the file that he had been given. "It's the whole out with the ugly old evil ways of business, and in with the new and nice looking and less evil. So who's our lucky winner this time folks?" The demon asked eagerly as he looked to see who would be presenting next.

"Dominic Toretto," Gunn said with a big grin on his face, "better known simply as Dom. A few years ago LA used to be his town nothing in the criminal world of La happened without his knowing about it. Not the Supernatural side of it but the human crime world was his to command and rule how he saw fit. Dom ruled the various hoods like no else had before him." The dark skinned man said with a smile. "If he had been around when Mackey started getting rough he would have planted him in the ground or taught him why it was a bad idea to try and muscle in like he did. Used to be there wasn't anything in the rougher sides of LA that Dom couldn't get you or connect you to." Gunn smiled as he remembered his younger days and what he had done before he had become the leader of his crew and all of his time had to be spent being a better leader for the people that needed him.

"I take it you know the guy then?" Angel questioned the lawyer.

"Hell yeah I know him man. He kept my crew out of a couple of jams a time or two and there's not a better street racer on the planet." Gunn said proudly as he thought back to the giant of a man and his ten second cars.

"Just be glad he's not a vampire, because I would personally hate having to go up against him." Wesley commented as he handed a picture to the vampire. "He also has brains and savvy to go along with his strength don't let his muscles fool you." The man warned the others.

Angel nodded as he flipped through the pages until he found what he was searching for a picture of the man. The vampire couldn't help but agree with the man's assessment of the man. He looked like he had muscles upon his muscles and stronger than your average person. If this man had ever been a vampire he probably would have given the Master's old servant Luke a run for his money and that vampire had been one of the strongest out there. According to Buffy Luke had been at least as strong as she was if not stronger. "Show him in, and let's see what we can find out about him then. The vampire told the others.

"Send Mr. Toretto in Harmony." Fred spoke into the speakerphone.

"Aw do I have to? He and his friend are just so much fun to watch." The blonde vampire secretary complained from the other end. "I mean him in particular; he's just so yummy looking standing here." The ditzy blonde whined to the group. "Are you sure that you don't want to discuss things a bit more before you decide to talk to him. I mean I'm sure that there are other interesting things that you need to talk about before you meet him."

Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "Yes Harmony, I want him in here now. We have a lot of business to get done and I need him in here so that we can get to it. Now you can either do your job or you can get transferred to the R&D department. I understand that they're doing a lot of work into seeing if there is a way to make holy water stronger or weaker as needed." Angel threatened her in annoyance causing the other vampire to squeak in fear as she herded the man toward the pair of double doors.

When the doors opened everyone was a bit taken back by the large figure that stalked into the room. It was hard to believe that this giant of a man didn't have any demon blood in him with the way that he towered over everybody and everything. "So you guys are the fast cats that run this place then?" The man asked as he casually slung himself into a chair. Gunn smirked at the brisk and insulting manner that Dom greeted the group even the way he had casually tossed himself into the seat was in its own way a measured insult. Dom may be a product of the street but he knew exactly what he was doing and was judging the team as much as they were judging him. Dominic was nearly the complete opposite of most of their human clients that liked to shield themselves in expensive clothes. Dom was dressed in a leather jacket, wife beater, jeans, and work boots. The man didn't show any of the signs of most of the clients that they were used to until they looked into the eyes of the man and saw the hardness that they carried and then a person realized that he was just as dangerous as any person that they allowed through the doors. The man was accompanied by a dark haired beauty in a simple sundress and a well built blonde man in a suit that screamed Fed to everyone in the room.

Gunn nodded a greeting to the man who returned it with a smirk and an appraising look. "Well what do we have here?" The man said as studied Gunn. "If it ain't little Charlie Gunn." He said standing back up and approaching the smaller man who stood up to greet him with a complicated handshake that ended in a brief hug. "Looks like you finally decided to grow some." The man teased.

"Hey Dom long time no see man." Gunn said with a cocky smirk as he eyed his old mentor over. "It's also not my fault that you're a giant man." He returned with a teasing tone of his own."You look good though man. All that bouncing around the world doesn't seem to have hurt you to much."

"Yeah, well not nearly as good as you do what is this Armani?" Dom questioned as he examined Gunn's jacket. "Tell me you got the Rolex to go with this thing as well." The man said pushing the jacket up to display the watch in question.

"So who is your friend?" Gunn asked nodding to the blonde he recognized Dom's sister but the blonde man that hovered protectively near her was someone that he had never met before.

"Well Gunn, you remember everyone talking about Brian right?" Dom said as he waved at the blonde figure. "Well this is Brian."

"The Brian?" The lawyer questioned in surprise as he looked the blonde over more carefully.

"The very same one." Dom told his friend with a grin clapping him on the shoulder so they were heading back toward the table.

"Do you want him here?" Gunn questioned eyeing the man distrustfully. "I can make him leave if you want me to I can kick him out that's the nice thing about client confidentiality it actually works."

"Nah, that's not required besides my sister might get mad if I did that." Dom told his friend waving him off before he got the both of them into all sortys of trouble. "Despite some of my feelings about him he's family. Besides, do have any idea how much trouble I would get in if I told her I didn't want her fiancé to come and be here with me?" He questioned the young man with a knowing look the guy had a younger sister he would know what it was that he was talking about.

"Fiancé?" Gunn said in surprise as he looked at Mia in surprise. The woman smiled and flashed her hand at the former street tough and showed off the ring that was now resting on her hand. Gunn then turned to look at Brian for a moment he knew the guy's rep. Hell he was one of the best men in the business. His rep had him as a bit of a rogue, but the man got results faster and better than most other agents did.

"Okay everyone this is Dom, the baddest guy that LA has ever shot out of her. Mackey may argue about that but you'll notice the man didn't try his crap until after Dom was good and gone from the city. The beautiful young lady is his sister Mia and her fiancé and sometimes friend of Dom is Brian an FBI agent." Gunn said introducing each member of the group.

"What are the crimes you're being charged with Mr. Toretto?" Wesley questioned curiously.

Dom looked Gunn who nodded his head in encouragement before he began. "Speeding, hijacking rigs in about five different countries, selling stolen goods, and a handful of other minor things that they don't really like."

"In other words no major crimes that would give us a headache then." Wesley commented in relief at the prospect at the idea of not having to feel completely bad about helping someone in the law firm. "The most difficult part might be if the other countries decide that they want a piece of you as well then we might have some problems. Something that isn't likely to happen as you are a U.S citizen."

Dom seemed startled at this. "You really think that the stuff that I'm on trial for is easy to get me out of?" He questioned them, he was sure that he was going to be placed behind bars for a very long time.

"Trust me man this is nothing compared to what some of our clients bring us. In fact I almost wish that this was all that we had to deal with." The dark skinned man confided to the tall mountain of muscle.

"Really, so what do you think, do you think that I got a chance of beating this?" He asked the group with interest and a bit of hope that hadn't been there a moment ago when he had begun listing the things that he was being charged with.

"With the information that they have being so sporadic then I'd say you've got a pretty good chance. Since you also have Brian here working here to help your defense then you got even more chance of coming out of this smelling good. The fact that you've also helped with the breaking up of a couple of other crime organizations will also work in your favor." Gunn informed his friend. "Trust me man, this is the kind of work that we do."

"Alright, I'll trust you to do this then perhaps we can meet up later and have an official meeting to sort all of this out."

"Sounds like a plan man come on I'll walk you out. Gunn offered. On second thought I got a better idea how about I treat you to lunch we have our own restaurant here and we can order anything we want. One of the many perks of being one of the section heads for this loony bin that they call a business." The man confided in his friend as he steered him toward the doors. "It may not be as homey as your backyard, but we can still rehash some of the old times that we had back then."

"Sounds good to me. You guys coming?" Dom questioned the other two members of his group who hadn't moved yet.

"You go ahead we want to ask them a few other questions and then we'll meet you there." Brian told them as he pulled his girlfriend toward the table the rest of Angel and his team were sitting. The pair waited until Gunn and Dom had disappeared before starting to deal with the group.

"All right I need you to get me on the line with certain drivers that Mia here is going to direct you towards." The FBI agent told them. "I'm also going to need a ten second car set up and ready for each and every one of these drivers."

"May I ask why?" Wesley questioned with interest.

"Insurance," Angel informed the former Watcher knowingly, "he wants to have an insurance policy in place should things go wrong and they need to help Toretto out in other less than legal ways."

Brian nodded in agreement with the vampire. "Let's just say that I know that the law, the FBI in particular really wants to make an example of Dom after all of the games that he's played on us over the years. I also really doubt that they'll bother keep to the deal that I made with him. Too many people with friends in high places were embarrassed by us on this run and some of his others." The man said with tired pride at his friend. "Hell, I'll be lucky if all they do to me is stick me behind a desk or something like that." The man admitted as Mia finished writing the list of people and types of cars that they preferred. "As it is, they may merely take my badge after things cool down. The two of us took down one of the biggest and secretive smuggling organizations and this is the way that we're treated." The blonde man grumbled angrily his hands tightening into fists. The woman placed her hands over his and made him look up speaking softly in Spanish she managed to calm the man down enough that he was

"We'll be ready if you need to use the other ways." Angel agreed with the man getting a thankful nod from the couple. The group watched as the couple hurried out to join up with Gunn and Dom.


	8. Ares

"You have a choice now mortal, you can say what is required of you or I can blast you to bits." Ares informed the human as he held up a giant ball of lighting.

The texaswookie groans internally as he sees the power that the war god has. "This is what I get for using characters that are way to powerful." He grumbles as he ducks as a bit of stray energy nearly barbeques him. "Fine I'll say it, just watch where you point that thing."

"Fine," Ares says pouting slightly over the fact that he wouldn't be able to throw the energy at the writer now.

"I the texaswookie do hereby claim no ownership rights to the Angel characters or to the Hercules the Legendary Journey/Xena characters and am making no profit from their use."

"Are you happy now?" He growls at the War god who disappears in a cloud of lighting.

* * *

"So what do we have next? A serial killer, an assassin, maybe another dirty cop, or I know how about a champion for evil?" Angel questioned the others sarcastically as he looked at the pile of folders that each of them had stacked around them just waiting to pull yet another name from their stacks and show yet another piece of the darkness that they had to protect. The darkness that these people dealt with everyday was awful, and Angel wondered how they could rationalize what it was that they were doing. He had Conner to remember as to why he was doing this but he wondered how others could justify what it was that they were doing. However they were his friends and his responsibility. The only reason that they were here though was because he was here he had to

"Well let's see who the next person in the file would be." Lorne said as he looked over the various folders in front of him. A gust of wind suddenly swept through the room knocking all of the other files away from them.

"What's going on!" Angel yelled out as he looked around the room trying to find the cause to this newest attack.

"How should I know?" Wesley yelled back as he struggled to keep all of the folders on the table instead of flying all over the place and mixing themselves up.

"Fred, Gunn, Lorne, any ideas?" Angel asked hopefully as the wind continued to grow and began jerking his swords off of their place on his wall. The other three shook their heads as they helped the other two hold the files on the table.

Lighting bolts sparked up around them causing all of them to shield their eyes as the flashes of bright light were dangerous. Then as suddenly as the storm had appeared in the office it died out but not without leaving behind a heavy fog. "I believe the next person would be me." An arrogant voice said. The group turned around to see a stone throne now residing where Angel's desk had been a few moments ago. The throne had been crafted with sculls and weapons placed in decoration on them. Sitting on the throne was a figure in black leathers with hair that hung down to his shoulders and a dark beard. The figure seemed to practically hummed with power. The only person that the group had ever encountered with so much power before had been Jasmine.

"And you would be?" Angel asked warily not real sure that he was up for taking on another higher being. Jasmine had been more than enough for him and he had barely survived her after he had managed to weaken her.

The man scowled at this. "Who am I? You're asking who am I? I'm Death and Destruction rolled into one dangerous, yet sexy package. I am the power behind every army. I'm the one that gives a warrior that last bit of energy when they are down. I've watched more armies than you could possibly imagine rise from obscurity and then scatter to the wind when their job is done. I'm the most powerful General ever, and you have the nerve to ask me who I am?" The figure was now standing as he was yelling at the group in anger at not being recognized for whom he was. Lighting crackled in his hands as he seemed to consider attacking the Wolfram & Hart group.

"So you want to tell us or do we have to guess?" Gunn questioned the figure. "Because if we have to I'm going with Darkwing after that little speech of yours that you just gave us." The lawyer informed the man with a smirk.

"Be silent mortal I don't have time to play games with you." The figure said angrily. "I'll talk with the child of Bacchus. I'm sure that he'll understand what it is that I need and be able to help me out."

"Child of Bacchus?" Fred questioned in confusion as they all turned to look toward Wesley for an explanation.

Bacchus or Dionysus was the Greek and Roman God of revelry.

"Whoa your saying that there was a God just for partying Wes?" Gunn questioned with interest as he considered that.

"Yes there was, he had a group of servants or slaves that were known as the Bachi. They had several similarities to vampires actually. They drank blood and wine, had deformed faces, and eternal youth and life as long as they were under their master's thrall." The British man explained to the other man.

"You know, that's almost close to being right." The figure told him with a cocky smirk. "The original vampires and the bachi cross bred somehow and created the creatures that you now know as vampires. The only one of the old vampires left is Dracula and he's lost a lot of his power since the old days when he and my brother fought it out all those years ago."

"Dracula's real?" A surprised Fred questioned the figure with interest. "I always thought that he was a myth of some sort. You know the super hero of the vampire world that would come and turn all the heroes and make everything all better."

The figure sneered in disgust at the girl. "Yes Dracula is real you naïve fool. The only reason he's still alive though is part of why he is so weak. Because of all of the vampire hunters over the years that have tried to kill but haven't really. His power stays at about the level of a modern day vampire because he can't gain the required strength to become anymore powerful before he feels the need to go out and make another attempt and usually ends up getting his butt kicked. My brother, Holmes, Van Helsing, a handful of Slayers, Blade, Daniel Elkins, they've all beaten him because he was too impatient. Enough about him though," he said waving the history of the legendary vampire away, "I want to talk to you about me."

"So who are you?" Angel pressed him wondering what kind of name he was going to hear from this figure with a high opinion of himself.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" He questioned them all in shock. At the shakes of their heads he scowled. "Fine I'll tell you." He raised his hands and lighting erupted from his outstretched hands.** "I AM ARES GOD OF** **WAR!!" **Thunder resonated throughout the room at his last word.

The group looked at the figure in surprise as they watched him unleash some of his power into the ceiling. "Bloody hell." Wesley commented as he watched the figure before them. "Angel be careful he's dangerous, and as a God he's not bound by the same rules that a lot of others are held by." The man warned his companion as the vampire took a hesitant step forward to confront the War God.

"Way to instill him with confidence Wes." Gunn sniped as they watched the vampire look the War God in the eyes.

"So Ares, what is it that we can do for you I didn't think that anyone had ever tried to sue you or bring you to court." Angel asked the figure before them.

"I want to sue the company making those Hercules television shows." The figure said angrily. "It's bad enough that the show has that half blood of a brother of mine making a fool out of me all of the time. But then to deny me the basic right to a fair sharing of the profits for when the show uses my name and my face. There has to be something that can be used against them." The War God informed the group angrily.

Gunn what are the options for this kind of problem? Angel questioned over his shoulder not about to turn his back on Ares.

"Well without any of the copyright laws protecting the name it does make it somewhat difficult." Gunn admitted to the two dark haired figures. "I'm sure that we could use the fact that they are making a mockery out of your name though as a jumping off platform and work our way up from that."

"Good, I really want to stick it to my little brother and show him just how mean it is that I can get." The dark haired figure proclaimed, a malicious glint in his eyes as he considered dragging his brother's name though the mud. The idea of destroying the name that had been the epitome of a hero for so long merely added to the pleasure he could get from this.

"Now we just need to decide if we really want your business here Sparkles." Lorne said from where he was sitting/hiding. "I mean with new management there are new types of criteria for what kind of people that we represent." The demon hastily explained to the Olympian as he turned and glared at him dangerously in a way that promised pain and destruction if he got in his way.

"So make up your minds already I have other things to do." The God snarled out

"Um before we start that I just want to know one thing." Fred said nervously flinching a bit when Ares turned to face her scowling at her.

"What?" Ares hissed out in annoyance as he looked down his nose at the young scientist.

Fred's eye grew even larger as she stood face to face with Ares the woman took several steps back so that Gunn and Wesley were now in front of her and on either side of her. "Ah have you started any wars recently?" She finally managed to choke out at him. .

"Unfortunately no, it's been a real slow year with everything." He growled as he flung himself into his throne of skulls and weapons. "Hurry up and make a decision though, I do have better things to do than hang around this place." He ordered them before he began twirling one of his blades.

The team gathered together to discuss their options in dealing with the War God. "Well what do you guys think?" Angel asked the others with interest.

"I don't think we've got much choice Angel cakes, he's not a peace God like Jasmine was, he's a War god. Emphasis on the War I might add." Lorne informed the vampire. All of which means he knows how to fight and has powers that can kill us with a snap of his fingers. I happen to prefer to be still among the living when he leaves."

"Yes Gunn is correct," Wesley agreed, "there is also the matter that Ares doesn't have a weakness like Jasmine did. We only managed to fight her because we found her weakness with her true name. Even so she was still quiet powerful before we managed to stop her. If we deny him he could bring his full power down onto us and kill us all with minimum effort."

"Yeah and I prefer to keep my heart beating, so could you please not piss off the guy that could bring down the house in the most deadly of ways?" Lorne pleaded with the others. "Besides I just got some great contracts signed on and don't even get me started on how many of the American Idol kids decided to make deals with us."

Angel nodded in exasperation before looking at the God. "It helps that he only wants to stick it to his brother and doesn't want us to do anything else." The vampire noted." All right then we'll do it." He said in a louder voice so that the God could hear him.

Ares smirked as he looked them over from his throne. "I knew that you guys would make the smart choice. After all you're the good guys you want all of that justice stuff to work." He crowed at them in victory his eyes seeming to mock them, causing Angel and Gunn to grit their teeth in anger. "I'll see to it that you get all of the information that I've managed to collect on the show so that you can get started." He told them as he stood up from his throne. The God snapped his fingers and the throne disappeared into a ball of mist and lighting. "I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said before cackling at them before he disappeared in a similar crackle of lighting.

"I would really love to be able to rip his head off." Angel growled angrily.

"Get in line Angel." Gunn returned not about to let the vampire get in all the hits when it came to that war god.


	9. Joker

A erie laughing that makes the writers skin crawl echoes all over the shadowy room. "You know what you have to say. A voice hisses seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere." The writer spins trying to find the source of the voice but can find no one around. "Just a couple more sentences and then your free from anything that i might do to you." The voice continues at the writer.

"I'm not scared of you." The writer says nervously while continuing to look around for the source of the speech.

"You see, that there is one of your more dangerous mistakes." The voice said conversationally. "You know what I can do to you, the only question is just how badly I want to tear you apart." The mysterious voice continues as calm as if they were discussing the weather. A spotlight flashes on and the Joker; the Clown Prince of Crime steps into view where everyone can see him. "Come now, you know that you want to say it. If you don't then you might find yourself the next test dummy for my latest batch of Joker gas."

"You wouldn't." The writer says with a brand new type of fear.

Just try me.

"Fine, I'll say it. I don't own the characters used here. They belong to DC comics and Joss Whedon. That satisfy you?" The writer questions nervously.

"I suppose that it will have to do." THe clown admmits before dissapearing back into the shadows.

* * *

"Next," Angel said as they all finally made their way back to their seats. Each of them fell into their seats in a boneless manner. Dealing with one of the Gods of Ancient Greece had spooked the entire group and they needed something a little less impressive to deal with.

"We got this case from Gotham city the guy is either a criminal genius or a certifiable nut job." Gunn said as he looked up from one of his files.

"What can you tell me about the guy?" Angel questioned with interest.

Gunn began paging through the files a frown slowly coming over his face as he read. "According to this our guy has killed, involved in organized crime, stolen, resisted arrest, attempted to kill the police commissioner, attempted murder, attempted manslaughter, used dangerous explosives, and reckless endangerment to the public. The list just goes on forever man, I mean the guy might actually have a kill rate that's comparable to some demons. Hell, forget that, I think he might actually pass some demon on numbers." The young man admitted. "And get this; the guy is actually still human." Gunn noted to the others in disbelief.

"Is there anything else about this person that we need to know?" Wesley questioned with interest as he looked toward the file.

"Let's see, it says that the man here was captured by the human version of Angel." Gunn said with a smirk. "The first showed up in Gotham and seems to hang out there mainly. Seems he's some fool white boy; that goes around at night in armor, mask and a cape. Boy goes by the name of the Batman."

"Seriously?" Angel questioned them in disbelief at the name that the another city's champion had.

"Yeah really," Gunn returned to the vampire as he skimmed the arrest. "According to this, the guy is some type of vigilante or protector of the city. If that ain't bad enough the guy they want us to defend isn't exactly all there either. He's got this thing for dressing up like a clown." The young man said as he tossed a picture for the others to look at. They all raised their eyebrows at the image that they had before them. The figure had white painted skin, red lips, purple suit with a yellow vest, and wild oily lime green hair. "Never thought I'd see a freakier clown than the clown from Killer Clowns from Space." Gunn looked up at the demon experts with interest. "Hey, we're those things demons?"

"Hmm? Oh yes they were but it was the only way that we were able to keep rumors down." Lorne informed the young man. "We only had a few hours to fix everything up though, which is why it looks a little cheap in some spots." The demon muttered idly.

"So what are we thinking? Can we get him off on the insane charge? I mean looking at him that doesn't seem to be far out." The vampire noted to the group before Gunn could start asking questions as to what the Clown demons had been doing that night. It did make Angel wonder if there had been any survivors and this Joker was possibly a result of that night he would have someone run the man's blood just in case. It wouldn't have been the first time that a half demon had slipped between the lines. "He looks more like someone that slipped through the cracks of the mental hospital no matter what it is that he's done. Is he even really all there anyways?"

"Unknown, he's being evaluated by a. Dr. Harleen Quinzel, on whether or not he has any mental problems, or if he did all of the things he did knowingly." Wesley pointed out to the others.

"Who's this Dr.?" Fred asked curiously, as she searched through the file for the name of the doctor. "I don't recognize the name, and I thought I knew all of our people."

"That's because he's not one of ours." Gunn explained to the woman. "She's a behavioral specialist. She works in the local insane asylum. She seems to be really interested in our guy's case though according to what some of our guys are saying. If nothing else it will be a good case study for her, even if she never really gets very far into it due to the fact that the guy is more than likely certifiable. Word is that the Doc has been spending a lot of time with clown boy. Some say he won't talk to anybody else really"

"So what is it that we might be able to do for the guy then?" Lorne asked the others. "I got to admit though; I'm really digging the work of his tailor."

"Well, considering all of the crimes that have witnesses to then the things that we can do to help him are kind of limited. However because of his clown thing it should be easy enough to get him the crazy card." Gunn explained to them.

"Will that be enough for him?" Angel questioned the others curiously.

"Considering all of the death charges that the guy is facing he should be thankful for that." Wesley informed the vampire.

"Do we need to represent him? It's not like he's really all that good. Heck you said it yourself he's got a kill count higher than some demons and most of those that do have higher numbers have had hundreds of years to perfect what they do."

"Well consider him the Picasso of Death then Angel Cakes." Lorne said as he looked the file over curiously.

"And the next time he decides to kill?" The vampire demanded of the others.

"He'll be in prison Angel, a prison for the criminally insane." Wesley reminded the vampire firmly. "There is very little chance of him ever getting out of prison and going on another killing spree anytime soon." Angel snorted in response to that but otherwise remained silent on the issue allowing the others to make their choice.

"Are there any items that he is going to demand of us? I really don't want this to come back and bite us in the butt because he managed something that we weren't expecting."

"The only thing he wants out of us is the agreement to represent him for his life." The former Watcher explained.

"Any mentions in it about after he's dead? I really don't want to have to send you to argue his case in front of St. Peter Angel said according to our files the last lawyer we had do that was nearly cooked to death by the purity of Judge."

"No, the contract clearly states that the guy has to be in the mortal world for us to represent him." Gunn assured the vampire, not sure that he would want to chance going up against the court of St. Peter.

"I think this is a mistake, but if the rest of you are in on this then I guess we can." Angel reluctantly agreed.

"Trust us on this Angel, I mean honestly, what is the worst that could happen if he's going to spend the rest of his natural life in prison? Besides, it's not like he wants to end the world. Not that any of us agree with the lifestyle that he has. However he is a sick individual and deserves society's compassion not its fear and contempt." Wesley explained to his employer.

"Are we going to need to conference with the guy or are we just going to go by what his paperwork says?" Fred questioned as she looked the file over. "They don't know his real name?"

"I doubt that that's a big deal." Gunn returned brushing her worries away. "For all we know he could have legally had his name changed to be the Joker. We'll still look into it though just in case there's something there that we can use though."

Angel sighed as he looked at the picture one more time there was just something disturbing about a demented clown getting police photos taken. He hoped Xander's old fears hadn't rubbed off onto him he really didn't want to deal with the threat that becoming like Harris would be. He glanced down at the eyes and wondered what had caused this person to become what he was. The eyes of the man seemed to be promising death in an almost grisly manner that would make most demons pause in surprise.

(How else do you explain Batman Rogues always getting sent to prison for what they've done?)


	10. Kingpin

The texaswookie looks around in surprise since the writer is in a large penthouse with a view. "Well this is different." The writer comments looking around for anything that might be used as a weapon against him in the fancy room but had yet to see anything that would rate high enough as a threat..

"Indeed it is." The Kingpin says from where he is standing by a large window. "I want you to give your disclaimer now." The big man commanded of the writer.

"And if I don't?" the writer wonders.

"Then I send them in to clean you up." The Kingpin said nodding toward some of his hired muscle. "May I introduce the Enforcers," He said with a smile," Ox, Fancy Dan, and Montana."

The writer looks up and sees the Kingpin's prized non super powered hired muscle. "Well in that case I really don't want to disturb those guys. I the texasswookie do declare that in no way shape or form own any of the charactersthat are used in this story."

""Thank you, you may leave now." THe Kingpin informs the writer with a casual nod before turning to other things that he had planned.

Angel really missed the days when the only things that they had to worry about were the monsters trying to kill everyone or bring about the end of the world. Now though it was like he was slowly allowing the very things that he had fought against for the past few years to mean nothing. "Well," he asked tiredly. We've had dirty cops, gun runners, super powered Jewish WW II survivors with messiah complex, mass murders, crazy Doctors, Ancient Greek Gods, reformed dark wizards, and cutthroat business men that put a whole new meaning to the idea of hostile takeover."

"Yeah, and the worst part about it is that most of them are actually a step above what Wolfram & Hart usually represents." Gunn reminded his boss. "So be careful how much you complain about the kind of people we're working with now. I mean really man; the only ones that are really old school style Wolfram and Hart are the clown boy and Magnet guy." The street tough turned lawyer explained. "I mean seriously man if you look at the results and numbers we're actually doing more good than evil. By the numbers at ;east we're probably helping more people this way than we were when it was just us doing the whole one on one thing. I mean sure we're helping some monsters get away with some things, but on the cosmic balance of things we're doing the right thing."

"Yes, I agree with Gunn on this. We're doing more good this way besides think of it this way we're going to be able to keep track of some of the real monsters and when they do screw up we'll be there and know where they're at." Wesley assured the vampire of the actions that they were now using.

"It doesn't change it from feeling somewhat dirty." Fred pointed out to the British man who opened his mouth to counter her but finally nodded in agreement with the Texans feelings on some of their clients.

The group took a moment to consider what they had done before taking a cleansing breath before they opened the last file of the day. "So what do we have next sweetums? Hopefully someone that won't give me as big of a headache as some of the others have given me."

"Here's hoping man." Gunn said as he began reading to the others ignoring the drink that risen hopefully. "We got a guy from New York that wants to represent him. He's being charged with organized crime; murder for hire, money laundering, bribing cops and governmental officials, gun running, dealing in drugs. It looks like they think that they can get him for the works man." Gunn said as he passed the file over for the others to examine. The group looked the file over with interest at the various charges that were being brought against their latest potential client. "His name is Wilson Fisk; he came up out of the streets of New York; and made his way into the criminal world. He's led various gangs and is suspected to be the master mind of several other items as well."

"So, has he tried to take over the world or made any pacts with evil in order to rule the world or anything of similar nature?" Wesley questioned curiously.

"It doesn't look like it Wes." Lorne said as he skimmed the file that was before them. "According to this thing the great whale doesn't involve himself in things like that however if it's just regular normal human crimes he's not opposed to getting his fingers into the pie and this bad boy really likes his pie if this photo is anything to go by." The demon shuddered as he looked at the picture of the large black man that dominated the entire picture despite the fact that he was wearing a designer suit. It seemed that clothes could only do so much for the man in the white three piece suit.

Angel looked reluctant for a moment, before he finally nodded his head in agreement with the others. "Harmony, please send Mr. Fisk in." He ordered the young vampire receptionist.

The double doors opened and Harmony led in a man carrying a cane in one hand, wearing pinstriped purple pants, and white jacket strode though the doors. Everyone looked up at the person that was supposed to be completely human yet had a much larger body than most humans did. For the group it was hard to believe that the figure before them wasn't actually at the very least part demon since. The man was nearly as tall and wide as the Beast had been. "Mr. Angel, may I present to you Mr. Wilson Fisk." Harmony introduced before she rushed out of the room as the two powerhouses of different cities tried to stare each other down.

"Mr. Angel." Fisk rumbled out at the man eyeing him with interest as he eyed the room curiously trying to figure out what kind of man it was that he was meeting with. The oriental weapons spoke of a fighter the massive desk and giant double doors showed a person used to being in control of the situation. The small table off to the side though showed that he had friends and people that he trusted enough to let his guard down in front of though. Each little bit was a part of what made this man up and the more he knew the more likely the chances were that he could manipulate him into doing what it was that he wanted him to do.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fisk." Angel greeted the large man standing up and allowing the man to swallow his hand in his own. I understand that you happen to be having some legal troubles." He stated ignoring the man's attempted to prove dominance by squeezing his hand if he gave an answering squeeze he would most likely break the man's hand not something that he should probably do if the man actually fit their criteria for Wolfram & Hart clients. The amount of paperwork that it would require would be a pain he had already seen what some of that was like since he had been forced to insure that a number of angry people that they had let go had been dismissed in a more permanent manner when they wouldn't take the hint and leave while they had the chance.

"So Mr. Fisk, according to this you were attacked by a vigilante right before you were arrested." Gunn noted from where he was sitting. We could argue that there was undue force used against you, If we decide to represent you of course.

Is there a reason that you might not? Fisk asked the man with mild interest.

Let's just say that we like to know a bit about who we represent and when a man who pretty much owns his own legal team decides to suddenly fly out to California and have a Wolfram & Hart lawyer added to his defense it raises a number of eyebrows. Gunn returned not about to be intimidated by the large man before him.

Yes well when I learned that Matt Murdock the Avenging Angel of Hell's Kitchen was going to be part of the opposing force I realized that I was going to need a bit more than what my usual team could come up with. Fisk admitted reluctantly. He's one of the best there is in the business and I need some of the best on my team to stop him.

"The prosecution has Matt Murdock on their team?" Gunn asked in shock. "Damn, what did you do to get him on your case?"

"Who's Matt Murdock?" Fred questioned their legal eagle member of the group.

"He's a blind lawyer, likes to stand in for the little guy. From what I hear he and his partner are the kings of pro bono cases.

"And you say that this man worries you?" Angel asked with interest.

"Yes, Murdock, is amazingly skilled in winning on his cases." Fisk admitted with a scowl. "He's dangerous, and happens to have some personal reasons for wanting to get involved in this particular case. He blames me for the death of his father if his old man had merely taken the fall like he was supposed to instead of trying to prove how good he was and making a mess that I had to clean up."

"So you killed his father way back when and now he wants to get his own pound of flesh for the things that you've done." Wesley said calmly as he observed the man with disgust as he realized just what it was that the man had done.

"It all has a very Princess Bride feel to it." Fred said to the others.

"How in the heck do you get that?" Gunn questioned the girl with confusion.

"She's talking about Inigo Montoya, the swordsman that had the line' you killed my father prepare to die.'" Angel explained to the others. "What?" He asked, as he saw all of the shocked looks he was receiving. "There are only so many hours in the day that I can brood." He defended himself. "And Spike's not the only vampire to ever watch television either." He winced slightly at the fact that he had just compared himself to Spike.

"So was it Cordellia or Buffy that made you watch it?" Wesley asked knowingly with a sparkle in his eyes.

Angel looked at the table embarrassed. "It was both of them actually," he admitted to the group. Gunn and Fred chuckled while Lorne merely smiled at the vampire.

"As fascinating as this is, I do have other things to worry about other than what girl made you watch a movie." Fisk interrupted them sending a glare at everyone at the table.

"Fine, let's do this then." Angel said scowling at the human. "Does anyone know of a decent reason why we shouldn't represent Mr. Fisk? Near as we can tell you've never tried to destroy the world made deals with demons that are trying to end the world or any similar crimes."

"Of course not," The man said looking slightly insulted at the idea that he would do any of those things. "All of those things are extremely bad for business. "It's better to do things the old fashioned way than it is to rely on the shortcuts. I particularly despise investments that have very little return value. I prefer positive returns." The man nodded in acceptance of this. "I am a businessman I won't waste time on lesser methods."

The assembled group nodded their heads in understanding. "Fine, let's get this over with." Gunn said not looking overly pleased with what was happening. "As much as I hate to admit it he's not really evil. He's a jerk and monster and a stain as a human being but he isn't evil so I say we work with him."

"Fred?" Angel questioned.

"He's mean and nasty, but he's a human without anything on him that would make us not represent him." Fred admitted looking somewhat crushed that she had said those things about another human being. "I wish that it wasn't the case, but he's met all of the requirements as far as being evil counts."

"Wesley, Lorne? Angel asked the last two members of the team hopefully.

The two shook their heads in disagreement. "I'm sorry Angel, but unfortunately they're right there is no way that we can rationalize not representing Mr. Fisk here particular considering the fact that we have agreed to represent people like Mr. Luthor."

"It looks like you have yourself some new additions to your legal team." Angel told the man despite his personal feelings toward the man.

Fisk smirked at the group. "As if there was ever any doubt Mr. Angel."

Angel wanted to let the demon out but kept the urge down and merely nodded as the man was shown out. A part of him wondered just how far he was willing to sacrifice his ethics before he would say no.

* * *

And that's the end of this I have plans for a sequel but don't plan on writing it anytime soon. Heck I have enough characters set up for like four and a half sequels when I finally get around to getting them done.


End file.
